Nested springs are used for various applications. For example, they can be used in the landing gear of airplanes, or on any type of device for securing fixtures to a relatively moving component. They have been used where reliability is paramount or in some situations to reduce the space envelope required where the spring is mounted.
Often, nested springs are used to avoid single-point failures by providing a redundant system. They replace a single-spring system. In a single-spring system however, when the spring fails, the whole system fails. Having a dual spring system increases the factor of safety. If one spring fails, the other can still properly function for a time until the broken spring is replaced.
Some other examples include throttle return springs, brake return springs, and valve springs.